Nalu in highschool
by hogwartsgryffindorhp
Summary: Nalu (as well as other relationships) In highschool. First 3 chapters were written when I was 12, so forgive me.
1. Meeting each other

The first day of school was always bad in Natsu's opinion, and today in fact was the first day of school.

The town Natsu lived in was small everyone knew everyone, there were no secrets In this town. Everyone knew everything about everyone.

It was a small town in the hills, it was placed in a big valley. There weren't other towns for miles from here. No one really ever visited. No one ever moved here. Rarely did someone move from here. Although lot's of people wanted to leave, it was more convenient too stay.

Although in freshman year someone started building a house on the East side of town. Translation: the East side of town was the richer part of town. Natsu lived more in the middle. His family wasn't rich, but there weren't poor.

The house on the hill took a while to build. They started after Christmas break and finished about two weeks before school started. It was by far the largest house in town. It had a long driveway with one of those gates that you had to press the code in for it to open.

News spread fast, of course it did. I mean the house was twice possibly three times the size of any of the big houses.

Rumor had it that it was A 16 yr. old girl and her father. But that was just a rumor. Natsu had learned not to listen to them. After all, things got twisted around after passing through each persons mouth into another persons ear.

More than half of the time, it was a partially true or completely fake.

So here he was waking up early after the long nice summer. Hanging out with friends, staying up late, and having fun.

Now his life would be homework, waking up early, and having to go to school every single day!

He woke up took a shower, got dressed, and ate. All before the bus came in front of his house. He grabbed his stuff and jumped on the bus. He found his friend Gray sitting in the third row. He sat down next to his friend.

"Dude why didn't you stay on the game last night!"

"Sorry Gray, Mom told me I had to go to bed to get an early start on the day." Natsu said imitating his moms voice.

"Whatever. That just means I will beat the game faster than you."

"We'll see about that."

They rode to school, carrying on the conversation about their game.

Before they got to school they stopped again and A red head got 0on the bus. She looked around and waved at them. They waved back.

She walked over and said hey guys!

"Hey Erza."

"Why did you get off the game last night Natsu!" she asked sitting in the row next to them. and turning her body to face them.

"My mom made me get off. Sorry."

"Oh okay, I cant believe summer break is over!"

"I know!" Natsu said.

Natsu met Gray and Erza in 1st grade. In "Detention". Gray was playing kickball. When he took off his shirt. Typical Gray.

Gray had to sit inside the rest of recess. Mrs. Greene a 70 something year old lady, was a teacher at their school she stayed inside all of recess in fear of getting sunburnt. Natsu had been caught cutting Erza's hair during art. Erza had gotten caught dumping purple paint on Natsu's shoes.

They all ended up in "Detention" With Mrs. Greene. They all started talking about how much they didn't like Mrs. Greene. Then like 1st graders do they got off topic and started talking about basketball.

Since that day they have been the best of friends. Going through everything together. Elementary school, Middle school (the awkward days), and freshman year of high school (Newbie days.)

They got to school and headed to their homeroom. Erza had someone else, but Natsu and Gray had the same schedule. Except for 3rd period Gray had statistics and Natsu had Algebra. On the bright side Natsu had Erza in his class for Algebra.

They walked into homeroom and sat down in the corner.

 _ **Lucy's pov**_

It wasn't the first time Lucy changed schools. Lucy had moved several times in her life. Her dad didn't care about her switching schools, or leaving city to city. He never really cared much about his daughters feelings. He figured he would buy her a new car or a new wardrobe.

He was rich. He thought money could buy you happiness. So after his wife died, he poured all his free time into work. He missed at least more than four of his daughters birthdays. Lucy understood he was a busy guy. But, she didn't think he was to busy to see her or spend time with her at all.

Most people thought she was a spoiled brat. Which in way she kind of was but, that's besides the point.

She went too private schools her whole life but, now her dad had moved her to the country. He was expanding out west. he told her we will be out of this town in a year pumpkin. She didn't care. She moved from city to city her whole life since her mom died. She missed her mom. She hadn't visited her grave in a few years.

It made her cry to badly. Lucy was good at suppressing her feeling she had done it before. She could do it again. She woke up took a shower and got dressed (She wore a Pair of highwaisted white skirt, a powder pink crop top, and some white converse.)

She ate some cereal. She knew most kids either caught the bus, or walked to school. There was no way she was walking to school.

She went to her garage and picked up her keys, got in her car and drove to school.

She parked in one of the open parking spots. When she got out of her car, people started staring. Her car was definitely worth more than some peoples houses. They all started whispering.

She just grabbed her backpack and walked into the school. She Loved the first day of school mostly...

She went into the office.

"Hi, I just transferred here."

"Name." Lucy asked

"What?"

"What is your name?" the lady asked annoyed.

"Lucy."

"Lucy..."

"Oh, Lucy Heartfila"

"Okay, Luke Heartfia your in room 213A"

"It's... Lucy Heartfila." she said.

"Right... Mirajane will you bring Luck too room 213A"

"Yes"

They walked down the hall and Mirajane finally said

"So luke did you move into that huge house on the East side of town."

"My name is actually Lucy and yeah I did." it's just me and my dad."

"Where is your mom."

Lucy felt really uncomfortable she just met this girl.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry. I'm on the newspaper staff and I really get into that whole journalism thing and asking all the questions. I'm also in drama club, and i'm a cheerleader."

"Wow. That's great I was a cheerleader at my old school."

"You should totes try out! Try outs are Friday."

"You think so..."

"Totally! Anyways here is your class. I hope I see you Friday."

Class had already started and the teacher and all the students turned to look at the blond girl standing in the hallway.

Lucy looked around, closed the door, and gave the note to the teacher.

"Class this is Lucy Heartfila, Lucy what was your favorite activity at your old school."

"I was a cheerleader..."

It almost seemed like the class could tell she was.

"Okay what school did you come from."

"Fiore Academy"

They all stared. That was the kids that their parents were the richest of the rich. They were all supposedly, little spoiled brats. Who got whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

A football player raised his hand and his friends started laughing. The teacher called on him.

"My question... was can I get your number."

She was definitely pretty. She was naturally pretty not pretty beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. From her eyebrows to her makeup, to well... everything!

The teacher said that's inappropriate. He looked around and the only seat open was next to Natsu gray was on his left.

"You can sit in that desk right there Lucy."

"Okay thanks."

When she walked by the football player he whispered can I still get your number. She just kept walking. His friend said Rejected!

She sat down and turned to her side.

"Hi, i'm Lucy Heartfila" she extended her hand to Natsu. He stared at her like she was doing something he had never seen before, which he hadn't the cheerleaders didn't even really notice him. She was different though.

"I'm Natsu Dragoneel"

She extended her hand a little farther after shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfila."

"Hello, I'm Gray Fullbuster. If you don't mind me asking are you related to the Heartfila family that owns Heartfila the company."

"Uh... Yeah my dad owns the company, I just moved to town in the new house."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other. They instantly thought this girl is mega rich.

Class started and she sat there intently listening to the teacher reviewing the syllabus.

 **Author Notes**

 **Hope you liked it. I will be Updating another time this weekend!**


	2. Need a ride

Natsu and Gray felt class went by really slow. But, Lucy was eating up every word the teacher said. Absorbing it almost.

After class they had different classes. Mirajane was waiting fir her after her class. She had become her mentor/Tour guide.

They walked to the next class.

"So are you going to tryout for cheer."

"I really don't know yet."

"How about you come eat lunch with us today, and if you like them you can decide.

"Hmm... okay that doesn't sound so bad."

"Great, we all have to tryout also but, we have two open spots on the team left because of the Seniors who left last year!"

"Okay!"

"I am positive you will like them."

They walked into her next class. She said bye to Mirajane. She told the teacher she was new. he said she could sit wherever.

Lunch came soon enough and Mirajane showed her to the table where the girls where sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy Heartfila she just moved into that big new house!"

"Hi Lucy" they all said in unison.

"Hello."

"She was a cheerleader at her old school! I am trying to get to tryout."

"Omg you have too, we only have a freshman trying out right now, and if you don't tryout we have to pick someone who might not even know how to cheer."

"Yeah, I was think about it."

They kept, talking all of lunch.

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

He and Gray walked into lunch and over to their normal lunch table. Erza came and sat down next to them a minute later. They all were talking when the lunchroom started going to whispers about the new girl.

They looked up and Lucy was talking to Mirajane, a Junior Cheerleader.

Everyone was talking about how good she looked and how she was talking to a cheerleader.

Mirajanes dad was vice principal so she was mentor to a lot of new kids.

Erza leaned over and said "Don't New kids usually sit in the bathroom or a corner trying not to get noticed."

Gray just whispered "One look at her, Two She is rich, And Three she used to be a cheerleader."

"Ohhhhhh. That makes more sense." Erza replied.

When The girls sat down next to all the cheerleaders everyone stared for a second and then went back to talking to each other again.

Lunch went by to fast and everyone went to their next classes.

Soon enough the day was over and it was time to go home. Erza waited for Gray and Natsu in front of the office. She thought it took forever.

They walked out with Lucy behind them. She was talking to Mirajane.

"Hey Erza." Mirajane said.

Mirajane lived across the street from Erza. Although Mirajane never got on the bus because, her dad would bring her to school when he left for school.

"Oh, Hey Mirajane."

Natsu, Erza, and Gray had decided that they would walk home instead of getting on the bus. What they hadn't counted on was it raining. Their bus had already left and their parents were at work. They just stood there and stared at the windows. Lucy was sitting there. Mirajane was getting her a form for cheerleading tryouts.

When Mirajane came back she said "Why are you guys just staring at the window."

"We were going to walk home, but it started raining and now we missed our bus."

"Oh, my dad can give you guys a ride home but he has to stay here for two more hours." Mirajane said politely.

"It's okay. I think we are going to try to wait it out." Natsu said.

"I can drive you guys home..." Lucy said reading her form for cheer.

They looked at Lucy, who didn't seem to notice. She finished looking at her paper and looked at them.

"Unless you want to wait and hour or two to go home..." she finished.

"No, no it's okay we don't want to bother you." Erza said.

"It's fine. I have nothing to do after school."

"What about your parents. Won't they get mad if you take too long to get home."

She started slightly laughing, in one of those quiet voices. "My dad won't notice if i'm here on time or not."

"Um... ( she looks at the Natsu and Gray who are thinking the same thing a she is. I don't want to be here for another hour.) Okay thanks. Oh, by the way I am Erza scarlet." Erza extended her hand to the blonde.

"nice to meet you Erza, I am Lucy Heartfila."

They ran into the rain and to Lucy's car. At first they thought it was a joke, I mean what kind of parent would give this kind of car to a sixteen year old. The kind of parent who is rich and forgot to tell their kid they were moving in a week.

Erza yelled Shotgun, got in the front, and then the boys got in the back while lucy

She drove Erza home first. Natsu got out and got in the front. He said something about motion sickness.

She drove Natsu home and he ran into his house. It started pouring down.

She drove Gray home after he gave her directions to his house.

"Thanks Lucy." he said before running to the door.

She drove home. Pushed in the code.

The gate opened and she drove up into her garage.

Her dad wasn't home. When was he ever home.

She grabbed a snack and went to her new room.

Her Social medias were blowing up. She looked and there was her boyfriend kissing another girl.

She texted him the photo. He replied how did you get that photo.

text messages:

Lucy: It's all over insta

Him: I told her not to post that! forgive me.

Lucy: You're an idiot.

Him: What does it mean for us Luce. :(

Lucy: It means we are O-V-E-R, OVER! Don't text me, Don't talk to me. Actually forget I ever existed, Because that's what I just did... Forgot you.

Him: You just did Something you will regret one day.

Lucy: Are you talking about dating you! I promise I regret it now! Don't bother texting me when you realize that girl will leave you for the next best thing. I won't be a shoulder to cry on. It's not that I don't care, But I have a life to live that doesn't involve you in it.

Him: Whatever Lucy...

She sat there and stared at the wall. Usually if she broke up with someone she had friends to talk about it with. She didn't know anyone in this school. So, she just stared at the wall and in that moment when she wasn't doing anything she felt closet to her mom. Her mom had died when she was little. To remember, Lucy did things to remember her mom.

Lucy watched an old movie. It was one of her mom's favorites. There wasn't really anything to do. Her dad was usually gone in the morning before she woke up, and then he came home, and went into his office and she never saw him. Even on the weekends. They might make plans and then he cancelled them and gave her money to go spend.

She knew first hand Money couldn't buy you happiness, as much as you might want it too. So she just watched her movie and ate some ice cream.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hope you liked it. Next time it will take place on Friday (Cheerleading tryouts).**


	3. Cheer Tryouts

Sorry it's taken so long to update this! I wrote it in something else, forgot to save it, and anyways SORRY

 **Cheer try-outs**

Natsu was already in Homeroom when Erza and Gray came into the class, Natsu waved at them.

"Where were you Natsu! You weren't on the bus this morning! Where you ditching school!" Erza gasped getting ready to smack the pinkettes arm.

"No Grandeeny, my step-mom dropped me and Wendy off at school. Wendy had to go to a newspaper meeting."

"So Natsu, what level are you on in the game?" Gray smirked.

"Level 87, what are you on Ice Brain"

"Shut up Idiot!" the boys started arguing.

"Mr. Dragoneel please come up here!" The teacher yelled. Natsu had started playing the blame game, because he really didn't want detention

"It's not my fault, PLEASE don't give me detention"

"NO, you won't do detention... you never learn your lesson from that, you can help out the newspaper this afternoon!"

"WHAT! You can't do this... PLEASE..." Natsu was going to keep complaining to try and get a different punishment, when a certain blond haired girl caught his eye. Not just a random blond girl... it was Lucy Heartfilia. the talk of the school for the past week.

Lucy was wearing a pair of black leggings, a pink sweatshirt, some white Adidas, (she got from the mall after the break-up. Lucy always thought an additional clothing item... may just distract you from the fact you dated a rich jerk, even if he is a family friend and she see's him all the time.).

She had her blond silky hair in two loose braids, as for accessories she kept it simple (simple to her that is) with a rose gold watch, (probably one of those expensive ones but, Natsu wasn't good with labels) and a pair of diamond earrings.

She walked past the football players in the front, headed toward her usual spot. She felt someone grab her wrist, she whipped her head around... one of the football players held her wrist in his arm.

"Let go of me!" Natsu looked over and noticed what was going on he started walking over.

"I will but, go on a date with me first!"

"Not ever going to happen, Let Go!" she demanded.

His hold on her arm remained strong and firm. Lucy had dealt with people like him before, because their parents have money... they think they cam do whatever please them. Lucy was going to bring him to reality though.

She took her hand (that was being held) and extended her fingers as far she could. She got a tight grip on his arm and then she twisted his arms. His hand and her wrist still conjoined, so she twisted over head, like he was spinning her in a slow dance. He tried to let go of her but, she had her arm still grabbing onto his. Lucy stopped when she heard his arm popping. She whispered in his ear, "Never try anything like that on me or any other girl in this school... got it?"

He nodded in agreement, examining his wrist. The teacher acted as if he never saw a thing and went back to Natsu's paperwork for him to join Newspaper.

The rest of school was pretty uneventful, other than news of Lucy making a football player almost cry.

Natsu went to the News room.

Levy was discussing all of the assignments this afternoon. After a brief conference Natsu asked what he should do.

"Come With me Natsu!" Wendy shouted across the room grabbing a glittery blue notebook from the table.

"Great idea! Go with Wendy" Levy said turning her attention to a computer being shoved in her face by a freshman.

Natsu and Wendy walked down the hallway, Wendy had started explaining she was going to write a paragraph about cheer tryouts and who made the team. Wendy had been on the cheer team at her middle school but, had decided to go down the path of writing.

They got to the gym where a group of 8 girls were standing getting ready to be judged by Cana and Mira. Lucy was amongst the group slightly shorter than all the other girls. She had her hair up in a ponytail,l and was wearing some shorts with a hot pink sports bra on.

Wendy and the Pinkette sat on the bleachers, Wendy blotting down little notes on her paper.

A few girls went through routines they had prepared, none of them where that special. Pretty simple moves. Next up was Lucy, confidence radiating off of her.

She went up in front of the crowd. She did her routine perfectly. All of the other girls in line staring in awe.

Cana and Mira turned their backs to the crowd having a quiet conversation with each other, they turned back and said Welcome to the team Lucy! the other girls looked down sadly that there was only one more spot left open. After all of the 8 girls went they were about to go and discuss something, when a girl rushed into the room. "Wait! Can I Still Try Out?"

"Yep, you sure can Lisianna"

Lissiana (-sorry if I'm spelling that wrong-) did her routine. She almost fell a couple of times but, she did way better than any of the other girls (excluding lucy)

"Welcome to the team... drumroll please Mira (Mira tapped her pencil on Cana's clipboard) Lissiana Straus!"

"LUCY SHOULDN'T BE ON THIS TEAM! SHE DOESN'T EVEN GO HERE" Juvia yelled from the doorway.

"Love the mean girl's refrence but, she does go here and why shouldn't she be on the team." Cana said.

"Juvia does not know who these mean girl's are but, Lucy is my love rival! Gray is Juvia's" Juvia yelled with passion in her eyes.

"I have a boyfriend from my old school! I don't like Gray, like that!" she said calmly. Except she kind of actually just broke up with him but, whatever.

"Oh well, Juvia is sorry. Also Juvia and you can now be friends. We are no longer love rivals."

Lucy just laughed and said "Okay Juvia and I can be friends."

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, comment what you would want in the story!**


	4. Sticky Situations

**Authors Note:** So, I started writing this as a 12yr. old and honestly I thought it was so bad, I kind of just forgot about it. However, I haven't been writing a lot and honestly I am really bored, so i'm resuming the story, I hope you like it, and I hope my writing has improved. Also I will be adding in some other relationships at some point!

 **Natsu POV**  
So, Lucy has a boyfriend. I can't say, I didn't call it. I mean she is beautiful, and she isn't like other girls, she actually has a personality. I just wish I had a chance with her, but the guy she is dating is probably some billionaire guy, that can give her whatever she wants. I'm just Natsu, that weird pink haired kid that sits next to her in class, that is way to obsessed with video games. What would she ever like about me? I felt something repeatedly bumping into my shoulder, I turned to yell at my Wendy for hitting me, when I realized that my annoying sister had been replaced with the beautiful blonde that I was just thinking about. I felt my cheeks go slightly red. Well that's just great, she is going to think you're a maniac if you can't even sit next to her without blushing. And suddenly her hand was waving in my face, her features etched with confusion.  
"Hello? Natsu are you there." She asked, slightly laughing.  
"Oh, sorry Lucy... where did Wendy go?"  
"She went to interview that other girl, she said you were interviewing me?"  
"Why, would I be interviewing you?" I asked scratching my head.  
"You're writing an article on the cheerleading tryouts right..."  
"Yeah. Yes. Of course. Okay, let's go ahead and get started then."  
After I finished jotting down the answers I gave a quick goodbye, and went in search of my sister. I knocked on the door of the News room, and walked in after the door was opened. Even at 4:30 the room was still bustling, I walked to Levy and turned in the notebook, not being able to spot my sister. As, I was about to leave the little blue haired girl stopped me.  
"Natsu, I'm sorry but I can't let you leave! Not until we finish for the day... But, if you help clean the room, we can leave sooner." Levy explained gesturing to the mop and other various supplies in the corner.  
I groaned but, quickly obliged thinking I'd be able to get home sooner.  
 **Lucy POV**  
As I headed back home, I couldn't help but, think of what i'd said to Juvia. I guess it's only expected, I dated that douche for 2 years. I'd given him to many chances to count, and again he cheats on me. I blamed my father for ever setting me up with him. He said it'd be good publicity, between our companies. My father didn't care much for my happiness, because he'd just talk me into giving Bryson (Idk if ever named the Ex and I'm to lazy to check if I did, so this is his new name) another shot. He would probably marry me off, if i wasn't still underage. As, I pulled into the garage I noticed all the cars were here. Perhaps, my father was actually home, to spend time with me. I chuckled at the thought, walking into the house. One of the maids immediately, grabbed my school bag and took it off somewhere.  
"Lucy, come to my office please." My father beckoned.  
Sighing I stood in front of large double doors, knowing that my father was probably pissed at me for the whole Bryson fiasco. I stepped in, crossing my fingers, hoping he was just checking up on his extraordinary daughter. He held up his finger, signalling for me to wait.  
"I don't care what the hell, you have to do. Just get the damn photo off the internet." He said slamming his phone down. He signaled for me to sit down, he sighed look at the ceiling. I mentally prepare myself to be yelled at.  
"Lucy, I had to leave work early because, my assistant made me aware that there was a situation going on. Lucy I expect you to handle these things, I can't be bothered with such trivial matters. I have to focus all my attention on the expansion of the company. I am getting their publicist to sort the matter out and I need you to fly back to Crocus over the weekend, to make a statement about how it was all a misunderstanding or it was photoshopped or something. Now that that's handled, I have to go get ready." he said getting up from his large leather chair.  
"Father, I was thinking since you were already here... maybe we could have dinner together?"  
"I'm busy tonight, but why don't you have my assistant schedule that for us. I do miss having dinner with you." he said walking down the hall.  
"Well, you see I was hoping to discuss the whole um... cheating scandal with you. You see, it wasn't a misunderstanding, nor was it photoshopped." I said, hurrying down the hall in attempt to catch up to him.  
"Well, of course we know that. But, the media doesn't, just make something up. Besides, I'm leaving for a business trip in the morning, I don't have time to talk about it." He said turning around to face me.  
"And Lucy, please clean yourself up. You're sweating (from the tryouts, not from running down the halls ) , and it's quite unsanitary" He told me before retreating into his bedroom. My maid rushed up asking if she should prepare a bath for me, and after seeing my disheveled appearance, I agreed.  
I soak my sore limbs into the water, trying to figure a way out of this mess, I've found myself in.

 **Authors' notes: I hope the chapter was okay, I have written this in forever and I kind of just picked it up as a side project. I will definitely be updating every Friday, but hopefully I update more than once a week. But, with school and me being lazy, idk if I'll update more than once.**


End file.
